Becoming His Princess
by kjrynea23
Summary: Kjirsten thinks that she is nothing exceptional. She is a directioner and always dreams about meeting the boys. When her friends surprise her with tickets for her birthday, she is elated. She always dreams of something happening between the boys and herself, but knows that she has no chance. Everyone knows Niall Horan: funny, adorable, blonde, Irish, irresistable, carefree. Niall
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Kjirsten's POV Let me start this off just by telling you a few things about myself. See, I am nothing extraordinary. I am completely ordinary. I'm not the "pretty, everyone loves me" type. I'm more of the "quiet, no one notices" type. I am really short, have blue eyes, red hair, and I'm really pale. I love music. Just like any other girl, I dream of meeting my music idols, any and all of them. Mostly I dream about meeting One Direction, though—well along with Ed Sheeran. I sound completely normal, right? Just like any other teenage girl. Here's the catch—I'm hard-of-hearing, pretty much legally deaf. So what are the chances that I would ever meet any of my music idols? And if I ever did, what are the chances that I would even make an impression on them? Besides, I'm not of those fans who can actually afford to go to concerts or meet-and-greets. I'm not crazy enough to stalk them at the hotels and crap, either. I sit behind my headphones and dream of a day that will never come. I listen to their music and think about how those five idiots have saved my life countless times. I cry because they saved me; I cry because they will never know. I listen to the songs, imagining that the boys are singing to me personally—one in particular. The perfectly adorable, Irish blonde—Niall. I always imagine meeting him, and him saying that he had finally found his princess. Not that it would ever happen, but a girl can dream, can't she? Anyway, I should get to the story now, shouldn't I? - I am sitting at the table with my headphones on, when suddenly, there is a hand snapping in front of my face. I slip off my headphones and look at my roommate, Audrey. "Hey, do you want to go longboarding? You seem like you need some cheering up, and that usually seems to work," she said, kind of smirking at me. I nod my head and we grab our boards, heading out to the parking lot. We ride for a bit, not talking and just enjoying the sensation of flying—wheels rolling on pavement, wind in your hair, nothing but you and the board. That's how it feels for me, anyway; I don't know about her. After a bit, we stop and sit down to rest. She looks at me and asks me what's wrong. At first, I think about telling her, but then decide against it. Audrey doesn't know about the things I deal with. I usually just hide it from her. So I just shake my head and tell her that it's nothing serious. She stares at me for a moment, then decides to let it go. "So what are your plans for Easter?" she asks. "Ah, not much, just hanging out with the family and doing a little birthday thing while I am home. What about you?" She smiles and says, "Easter egg hunt with my little sisters." I know that Audrey loves her little sisters, and I envy her sometimes. "What time are you leaving tomorrow? Do you know what time you will be getting back Sunday?" I ask her. "Um, since we don't have class tomorrow, I was planning on leaving as soon as I wake up in the morning. As far as Sunday, I will probably be getting back sometime that evening. What about you?" "Oh, I will be leaving as soon as I get up in the morning. Sunday I will probably be getting back around 8 pm or so." She nods her head, and we talk and board for a bit longer before heading back to the dorm. Audrey cooks some dinner and we get some studying done. When our other roommates, Shauna and Phoebe get back to the dorm, we stay up for a bit talking, but Audrey and Shauna go to bed early. I head to my room and just sit on the bed. I know I won't be able to sleep, so I am trying to decide what I should do. I don't really feel like digging up my sketchbook to draw, so I get my computer, and go one YouTube, looking up One Direction videos. Some of the videos make me laugh, but then others just make me cry. Not necessarily because they are sad—though a few are—but just because they give me so many feels! After a few hours of that, I finally decide to try to get some sleep. I check my phone to make sure my alarms are on, and fall asleep. When I get up in the morning, it is around 9:30. I go out to the kitchen to see if anyone is still here. Out of the window, I see that all three of my roommates are gone. Well, they sure left out early. I go ahead and take a shower, then load all my stuff up in my truck. I set my music playing and turn on my GPS. After double checking to make sure that I have everything, I finally head home for the weekend. I usually dread going home, but I was trying to be positive about this weekend. Hopefully my 19th birthday will go fairly well. As I pull into my driveway, I see that my brothers are standing outside. I sigh and think, "Don't they ever actually go home? They do have their own houses and families!" I park and go to grab my bags. They look over at me and I stare at them. "Well, neither of you are getting hugs or brownies until you help me take my stuff inside!" They hurry over and help me unload my stuff. They grin cheekily at me and take my stuff inside. Haha I knew that bribery would work. It always does. As I walk into my house, my niece, Lindsey, tackles me. I see my nephew Caiden in the living room, babbling to whoever would pay attention to him. I bend down to give Lindsey a hug. She hates it that I am not here everytime she comes over. She doesn't really understand the concept of college yet. She takes my hand and leads me into the living room where everyone else was already gathered. I hug my sisters-in-law and finally hug my brothers and my parents. As soon as I sit down to play with Caiden, my brothers grab my arms and pull me back up. I look at them like they have lost their minds and they just smile at each other. They drag me into the kitchen and just grin at me. "Well, get to cooking those brownies, woman!" they say, cackling like two five year olds. I swear, sometimes I question if they are actually in their twenties. I agree and set to work on my brownies. They love them because I always either put caramel or cheesecake filling in my brownies. A few minutes later, Lindsey comes around the corner with Caiden latched on her hands. He is still learning to walk, and everyone wants to help. I wipe my hand on my cooking rag, and kneel down. I hold my hands out, telling Caiden to walk towards me. Lindsey lets go of one of his hands until he starts walking to me. When he finally makes his way over to me, I scoop him up in my arms and kiss his cheek. He tries to put his hand in the brownie mix, but I stop him. I take Caiden and Lindsey back into the living room, then return to making brownies for my brothers. I am alone in the kitchen and I sigh. Everyone is in the living room, and I can hear them laughing. I wonder what they are all laughing about, but decide not to dwell on it. I turn the music on my phone on—of course to One Direction. No on in my house can stand them, but I don't care. After the brownies are done, I go back to the living and join in the conversation. After a while, I notice that my family is staring at me weirdly. I stop talking and my dad says gruffly, "Look at you, talking like them damn Yankees." My brothers and sisters-in-law nod, agreeing with him. I sigh and just keep talking. I don't really care about their opinions of me. My family is really redneck and southern and they are very typical southerners. So what if I sound like a "Yankee"? At least I can still talk. I mean, seriously. Sometimes I just get really mad when talking to my family. That's why I usually dread coming home. After a while, I notice that it is dinner time, so I go into the kitchen to start some dinner cooking. No one offers to help, no one cares that I am cooking. That's just the way it is. Before I went off to college that was my job pretty much, being "mom" to everyone in my house. Sometimes I wonder if they even eat when I am not here. After making everyone's plates and drinks and taking them to everyone, I sit down and feed Caiden while Liz and Cody eat. Lindsey is old enough to feed herself, so I don't have to worry about that. Caiden eats quietly, and eventually falls asleep. By the time that happens, I am just not hungry, so I head to bed. I hug Lindsey goodnight and go to my room. Once there, I take my hearing aids off and just lay down. Tomorrow, I would be hanging out with some friends, and man was I ready for it. - The next day, as I was getting ready to head into town, my mom walks into my room. I kind of look at her for a moment, wondering what she needed. After a minute of looking around my room with a very unhappy look on her face, she just says, "Make sure to clean the house when you get back," then walks out. I sigh and sit down as I put my shoes on. I grab my keys and head out the door, not even caring that my parents were saying something. After getting to town, I head to my friend Alexis' house. I don't even knock, I just walk in and go straight to her room. When she sees me, she pauses her game and throws her hands up. "Dude! It has been forever since I've seen you! How are you, man?" I laugh and hug her. We talk for a bit as she plays her game. She asks me how life is. "Shit. Complete and total shit!" I say, laughing. "Ha you are the only person that I can actually be straight with, dude. Because I know that you won't judge me! Ugh, if I didn't have to drive home, I would totally ask you for some Smirnoff, dude." Alexis just looks at me, nodding her head. "Dude, if you didn't have to drive home, I would totally offer you some Smirnoff, you wouldn't even have to ask! So, tell me about the shit life has been throwing you." So we play some video games as we talk, and I just tell her everything, and she totally listens. After a while, we clean up and go to meet some of our other friends. When we pull up at the apartment, I tell her I will be there in a moment. I check my make-up and all the girly stuff that I only do when out in public. I walk up the stairs and as I open the door, I notice that there aren't any lights on. "Well, that's weird," I mutter and flip the light switch. As soon as I do, my friends jump up, screaming "Surprise!" I scream like a five year old girl and back up against the door. They all start laughing and come to hug me. After I calm down, I hit the nearest person to me. They saw ow, and I just glare. They get me into the kitchen where I see a cake and one box. I look around the room, staring at each person, trying to gauge whether it was a trick or not. After a moment, my cousin pushes me toward the chair in front of the cake. I sit down, and someone lights the candles. After I blow them out, making a wish, they shove the small box towards me. "What is this? What is all of this, you freaks?" I say, laughing. "You won't be calling us freaks after you see what's in that box, you freak," Alexis says. I take a deep breath and open the box, fully expecting something to pop out. When nothing does, I actually look inside the box. Inside are two tickets and a few other pieces of paper. I take them out of the box, and literally almost faint. My friends got me two One Direction tickets, with V.I.P. backstage passes and a paper that say that I apparently get to spend a full day with them. I look at Alexis and my cousin, trying to breathe. "Oh God, someone get her inhaler, or she's gonna pass out!" Kaylan, my cousin, screams. They all scramble, trying to find my purse. As I am trying to get my lungs back working, my cousin and Alexis speak up. "We all chipped in for this. We know how much you love them," Kaylan says "And we know how shitty your home life is," Alexis says "And we know you could never afford this on your own." I grab both of them in a gigantic hug. "Just don't you dare think about taking any of us to that concert! Now, it if were a Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Black Veil Brides concert or something like that, then we would be fighting to the death to go with you," they said, laughing. I literally had to words for this amazing gift that they had gotten me. It took all I had not to cry. Now I just had to figure out who to take with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Nialls. I am starving; which actually wasnHey, Nialler, where** Zayn asks, rolling by on a scooter. Where did he even get the scooter? **

** t know, man. I have been waiting for a looonng time though,**Paul! You have saved my life, man! I won

** Paul just chuckles and detaches me from him and puts my food on the little table. I plop back down in my chair and start stuffing my face. Paul walks away and suddenly, there is another hand reaching towards my food. I go to bite the hand, and hear Louis chuckle. **

** t actually about to challenge you for your food, Nialler. I know better than that!t be able to spoil Theo like I do. **

** Just the thought of my little man made me smile. I pull my phone out and text my brother. He answers a minute later, sending me a picture of Theo. I save the picture and put it as my new screen wallpaper. **

** I finish up my food and join the guys by the stage. We pick up our mics and earpieces and go up the stairs. I grab my guitar and we start practicing again. Even through all the hate and problems we come through, I wouldn**You ready, lads? You better be.t know what privacy means. But I guess as long as they are still rooting for us, that shouldns Harry.

t we ever do the video diaries anymore? Like we did on the X-Factor? I mean, the fans love them and are always asking why we don

**The room is silent for a moment before we all start mumbling into our pillows again. **

**t hear you when you are mumbling into pillows.**Hey! What are ya doin** I say, looking at him. **

**m just getting your video camera!**Okay, lads, just like when we were on the stairs okay? We are still the same ! We are One Direction!Hey! We have decided to restart with the videos. I hope you all like them! So, lads, any questions we should do?Just post on twitter and some people should answer,Always the sensible one, ! Who wants to go first?This is from 1Disperf20. Well, thanks for that. Anyway, she says, s hair into a quif like the rest of you boys

**Lou looks at Harry with a glint in his eye. Harry looks a little worried. The lads all look at each other, and we grab Harry before he can run away. As Liam and I hold him down, Lou tells Zayn to get a brush. When Zayn comes running back with the brush, Lou grabs it and goes to work on Harryt last long, but we enjoy torturing him anyway. **

**When Lou pulls back from Harryt care. **

**When we all finally stop laughing, we hear a knock at the door. Liam creeps up to the door and looks through the peep hole. We are waiting for Liam to tell us who it is, but he just throws open the door. We cant take long. When we see that it Josh at the door, we all get up and tackle him. Liam closes the door and we drag Josh to the couch. **

**I said. **

**Josh looked a little worried since no one else was in the room, then he noticed the camera. We sat around doing the video for a few more minutes, then decided to go ahead and load it onto the computer. We announce on Twitter that we had loaded new video, and decided to go to bed. We had to be up early tomorrow for more rehearsals. **

**My last thought as I went to sleep, was that my life was almost perfect. There was only one thing missing. My princess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Kjirsten's POV I was sitting on my bed, tickets in hand, when I saw a shadow come across my door. I shoved the tickets under my pillow and picked up my sketch book. My mom came into my room to tell me that dinner was ready. I nodded my head and set my sketch book down. As I walked in to the kitchen, I scanned the table and counters to see if the alcohol had run out yet. My dad was already seated at the table, drink in hand, waiting on my mom to bring him his supper. I sighed and grabbed my plate to get some food. As I sat down at the table, I could feel my Dad watching me. He hadn't had a drink all day because we had been at my grandmother's house for Easter. I knew he had started as soon as we had gotten home. I could tell by the bloodshot eyes and I could smell it. He didn't say anything as we ate. My mom and I had some conversation, but not much. I could tell that he wanted to say something, and it was only a matter of time before he did. I got up from the table to set my plate into the sink. I could smell his breath behind me. I stood still, waiting for something to happen. Something always happened when he was drinking. I already had my stuff packed in my truck, so as soon as he did anything, I was leaving. I felt him come closer to me and I held my breath. He put his hand on my shoulder and gripped it hard enough to leave bruises. He spun me around and stared at me. I glared back, which just made him madder. He slapped my face, and I could feel my skin tear where his ring hit. I tried to push him back, but he didn't budge. He went to grab my arm, but I kicked him. I spun around and headed for the door. My mom just sat at the table, not saying a word. I stopped and the door and looked at her, but walked out when I saw my dad getting up. I cranked my truck and peeled out of my driveway. I was too mad to even put my GPS on, so I just cranked up my music and drove faster. - After I pulled in to the parking lot in front of my dorm and parked, I looked in the mirror. I sighed and grabbed a towel out of my bag. After wetting the towel with my water, I wiped the blood off of my face. After cleaning my face, I looked again. I had a gash on a spot between my cheek and jaw, and it had started to bruise. I pull my hair down out of the ponytail and put my beanie on. My hair would help to hide my face. I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to my dorm. As I opened the door, Audrey was standing there, about to open it. We laugh and I go over to my room and set my bag down. It was only 8 pm, but I told everyone that I was tired and I was going to bed. I didn't want them to see my face. I knew it was inevitable. It was going to be too hot to leave my hair down until it healed. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I'm going to have to find a way to deal with this. - When I got up the next morning to get ready for the day, I saw that my face was bruised even worse. I groaned and grabbed a towel, getting ready to go take a shower. I knew that my roommates are already gone. I took my shower and got dressed. I had to decide what to do with my hair and how to apply make-up to my bruise, if I was going to apply make-up at all. I decided to leave the bruise alone and braided my hair. After applying a base line of eyeliner and grabbing my chapstick, I head to my first class. I didn't see anyone on my way to class, but when I got there, the professor looked at me a little oddly. I just handed him my FM System for my hearing aids and headed to my seat. "Well, let's pray and get started with class." he says. He prays and then starts the powerpoint. "Well, I hope everyone had a good Easter break. Now it is time to get started with class." I can feel him looking at me, wanting to know why my face was bruised. After class, I went to get the system back. He stopped me for a second. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking at my bruise. I just nodded and headed to my next class. I knew my friend Joey would be riding by any second, and I was just hoping that he wouldn't notice me, for once. I heard his bike coming up behind me. As he passed, he turned around and said hey to me. I tried to turn my face so that he wouldn't see it, but I knew he did by the way his eyes widened. I looked to the ground, trying not to encourage him talking to me. I heard his bike get farther away from me. I looked back up and saw him glancing at me every few feet. I finally got to the building where my next class was. He and I went separate ways. I walked into the classroom and everyone was already there. They always looked at me as I walked in, but today they all stared at me as I sat down. "Can we stop looking at me, please?" Sarah looks at me, asking me if I am okay. I just nod my head. I try to avoid looking at anyone as class starts. As soon as class ends, I hurry out of the classroom before anyone can stop me to say anything. I head back to the dorm and set my computer up to watch Chapel. Audrey comes in and knocks on my door. I nod her in, and she sits down on my bed. "So… are we going to talk about the bruise on your face? It wasn't there last night." "Actually, it was there, I was just hiding it behind my hair. And no, actually I would not like to discuss it." She sighs and sits there in silence for a moment. "Well, are we boarding today?" "Of course. I will be back around 4, so anytime after that." She nods and walks to her room. After Chapel is over, I hurry to my communication class. It's probably the easiest class I have this semester. My professor looks at me oddly, but doesn't say anything. I had him the system and head to my seat. My friends look at me curiously, but let it go. Finally, a class where I don't feel like I'm under the microscope. About half-way through class, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I leave it alone until after class. After I get the system back from the professor, I walk out the door. As I am walking down the stairs, I check my phone. I'm taken back for a moment, because it's a message from Joey. "Hey, can I talk to you? Meet me in the cafeteria in a few minutes." I sigh. This can't possibly be good. I head over to the cafeteria and swipe my I.D. I look around for Joey, wondering where he is. I spot him in line getting food. I walk over and stand in line with him. We make idle talk as we wait for the food, then head to a table. We eat for a few minutes, not really saying anything. Then, he sets down his sandwich and looks at me. I try avoiding his gaze, but it's hard. "So, what happened?" I look at him, trying to act confused for a moment, and he gives me a look. "I know you know what I'm talking about. Kjirsten, tell me. Don't lie to me. I've heard what you tell other people, and that is more than just falling." I look Joey in the eyes and sigh. "Fine, I will tell you. But you can't tell anyone else okay?" He nods his head, and I pull me shirt sleeve up. He looks confused at first, but then he realizes what I am showing him. He sees the bruises on my shoulder and arm that look like fingerprints—which is exactly what they are. His eyes widen and I can see him clench his jaw. "Those aren't the only ones. They're on the other arm and I have more elsewhere. The bruise and cut on my face are just one hit," I say, not looking at Joey. After a few minutes, I glance at him. He has his fists clenched and I can see he is angry. I get flushed and start stammering. "I-I shouldn't ha-have showed you that. I'm sorry, I have to g-go," I say, standing up. He grabs my wrist and I flinch. He immediately lets go when he sees me flinch. "I'm sorry, Kjirsten. Just… please, sit down." I stand there, not looking at him for a moment. I can't decide if I want to stay and talk it out, or run away as fast as I can. I finally decide to sit down. I can feel Joey watching me, but I can't make myself look at him. I'm scared to. I don't know why I showed him, this is all wrong. God what is wrong with me? Why would I ever show that to a guy I like? Did I seriously just think that? Shut up, brain, you're going to ruin everything. Joey clears his throat and I glance at him. He is staring intensely at me. Oh God, did I just say that out loud? No, I don't think I did; I think he's just trying to think of what to say. "How often does something like this happen? You can talk to me, okay? Does anyone else know?" "Um, pretty much everytime I am home… And no, no one else here knows… They all just think I fell; I mean, how different is that from my normal day?" I say, trying to ease the tension. "How often have you used that excuse?" "It's my go-to explanation. People believe it easily. Though I have a feeling that you will now question it." I raise my eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. He leans back in his chair and sighs. "You're right, I will question that from now on, especially when you come back from going home." Great, now he'll never like me back. Why would he want to get involved with someone with this problem? I look back over to Joey and see that he has a weird look on his face. "Oh no, did I just say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't!" He just nods his head. "Ohhhh. Okay, just forget everything we've talked about during this hour, okay? Just forget all of it. I don't need anyone worrying about me—not saying that you would worry. Oh gosh, I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself. I have to go, bye Joey." I get up from the table, quickly grabbing my plate and backpack. I see that Joey is about to say something, but I can't stand it and walk away as fast as I can. I hurry to my lab class and sit down. My professor looks at me and says, "You should have covered that somehow before coming in here. We will be working with chemicals today. I can't allow you to do the lab with an open wound. Meet up with someone in your group later to get the answers from the labwork." I sigh and get the numbers of the people in my group, then leave the classroom. Great, can this day get any worse? I head back to my dorm, hoping that Audrey is there. I told her that I would be back at four, but I really need to get some boarding in before I start on my homework. 


	4. Chapter 4

******WARNING*****

There is a small bit of foul language in this chapter. Just warning you!

Ch. 4

Nialls tour to start. The stage looked great, and the videos that the fans were sending in were amazing. Our fandom continues to amaze me sometimes. We had a day off from rehearsals, so we were just hanging out in our hotel room. Josh and Ed were here with us. Ed is an amazing and talented guy. We are so lucky to know him. People dons bored, I need food.

** I say, smiling at him as sweet as I could manage. **

** t want to miss the last few minutes of the game!**Why don

** s a win-win situation, mate.m seriously hungry. **

**After the match, we decide to play a card game. We decided to play Monopoly. Liam is always the banker. He**Just pick a different piece, Lou. I will let you be the dog next time.t be that hard; I mean, Harry is taller.

S MINE!s reach.

Harry and Lou struggle for a moment more before Harry finally manages to get the piece back. Harry grabs the iron and throws it at Lou. That would be why we lose so many pieces. Lou pouts for a minute, but then picks up the iron and sets it on the board. Harry put the dog on the board.

Lou usually wipes all of us out of the water at this game, but Ed was keeping up pretty good. We were all like little kids, trying to out-buy the other, or trying to have a bigger stack of Monopoly money. The game lasted for a couple of hours. By the time it was almost over, everyone had gone bankrupt except for Ed and Lou. I was reclined back, texting on my phone when I hear Lou yell.

I look up from my phone to see Lou dancing around the room. Ed has a grin on his face, laughing at Lout be surprised if one of these turn out to be one of our songs one day. Ed and I look at each other and laugh, but we keep playing. We add to the lyrics every once in a while when Lou and Harry cans Finding Nemo, one of the only Disney movies that I actually like.

We settle down with the pizza and our drinks to watch the movie. Thatt understand. We are still normal guys. We still do normal things. Sure, we have money, but we are still the five idiots who auditioned for X-Factor and got thrown together.

Later that night, I am woken up by some noises in the living room. I look at my phone to see the time. Itt see Harry anywhere, so I figure he must have already gone to bed. I stop in the doorway and just glare at the pair making so much noise. Liam finally notices me and grabs the remote to turn the music down. Lou is still dancing, not paying any attention to me.

**I say, glaring daggers at them. **

**Lou finally stops dancing, takes one look at me, shrugs, and walks to his room. Liam walks over to me, with his hands in front of him. I guess he was attempting to make me calm down. I don**Sorry mate. We were just messing around. We will try to keep it , looks like you are alone now, mate. Zayn is passed out and Lou bailed.s room. After we get Harry up, we sneak up to Zayn, who is still sleeping on the couch. As we are singing to Zayn, Liam jumps on top of him, trying to wake him up. Zayn finally wakes up, shoves Liam off, and heads to take a shower. We all laugh and go to finish getting ready.

The crowd outside the hotel is crazy. We want to stop and talk to fans, but Paul rushes us to the car.

**Harry says excitedly. **

**A round of goes through the car. We love doing these things for our fans. I mean, without them, we wouldnre just not enthusiastic at the moment because of how early it is. Harry is really the only one who is hyper this early in the morning. **

**Outside of the rehearsal studio, the fans are going wild. I manage to stop and talk to one girl. She asks to take a picture, so I agree. As she goes to hold her camera up, I see scars and cuts along her arm. After the picture, I grab her hand and tell her, t harm yourself anymore. It pains us to know that our fans feel this way. We love you and don **

**She looks stunned that I actually noticed. She just nods her head, and Paul grabs me before either of us can say anything else. We always hear about some of our fans cutting and stuff, and it hurts to know that these girls actually feel like that is the answer. It hurts even more actually seeing it in person. **

**People always say how we dont know many celebrities who care about their fans as much as we do. We tell our fans all the time how much they mean to us, because it is the truth. Fans tell us constantly how we have literally saved their lives, and that is so sad. I am glad that our music has helped them though. We want our music to have a purpose, and if it helps even one person, then we have accomplished something. **

**I think about finding my princess in our crowds one day. I think about how much it would hurt if she would be one of the fans that hurt themselves, or if anyone else hurt her.**


End file.
